


Forever?

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, I don't know how this happened, Wow, don't hurt me, road trip fic, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: They ran out of gas.They ran out of time.





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to challenge my writing skills in terms of versatility...I clearly failed.  
> Enjoy~

 “We’re almost running out of gas.”

  


“There should be a gas station coming up soon, not unless that biker dude lied to us.”

  


“What if he did?”

  


Sua momentarily glances at Siyeon with a mischievous smirk before shifting her gaze back on the road.

  


“Then, my dear Siyeon, you’ll have to charm some random strangers into giving us directions.”

  


Siyeon promptly pinches Sua’s arm causing the beat up pickup truck, they were in, to swerve. After a bit of shrieking from Sua and panicking from Siyeon, Sua finally manages to get the pickup back in the right lane all while narrowly avoiding a speeding biker.

  


“We almost died back there,” Siyeon says as she shoots Sua a cold look while clutching her chest in a bid to slow down her racing heart.

  


“Well, it’s not my fault, you’re the one who distracted me with assault,” Sua accuses with a small chuckle and smile on her face knowing she’s just teasing Siyeon.

  


Siyeon begins lecturing her about road safety and Sua feels herself relax. It’s always been this way between the two since they were kids, Sua getting into some kind of trouble almost every other day and Siyeon being the logical of the two, would scold her then go on to ask if she was okay.

  


Life was going great for both of them. They had loving families, went to good schools and were looking forward to a bright future together. Well that was until life decided things were going a little bit too well for them.

  


“Sua, you hear me?”

  


Sua’s thoughts were derailed by Siyeon shaking her slightly with a worried look on her face.

  


“What did you say?”

  


Siyeon rolls her eyes as she points at the gas station close ahead.

  


“We’re here.”

  


Sua drives into the gas station where Siyeon agrees to buy some snacks for the trip while Sua gets the gas. Once she’s done with filling the gas, she settles herself back in the driver’s seat elbow on the open window as she stares off in the direction of the convenience store that Siyeon disappeared into to buy their snacks.

**_  
_ **

_Siyeon, the girl with beautiful striking eyes with the voice of an angel and the cheekiness of a five year old at the oddest of times, had been the first to truly talk about her feelings back when Sua couldn’t even comprehend her own. Siyeon laced their fingers as they had sat beneath one of the trees in the school compound. It was a sunny afternoon and they were skipping their chemistry class but that didn’t matter, not when they were in each other’s company._

_  
_

_“Hey Sua, what do you think of me?” Siyeon had asked while occasionally squeezing Sua’s hand in her own._

_  
_

_Sua was about to give her one of her witty replies before she realized the serious and anxious expression that Siyeon was sporting. Sua let out a sigh as she faced the cloudless sky and with a small smile she replied._

_  
_

_“I think you’re really beautiful and I hope we last forever.”_

_  
_

_Siyeon chuckled in a bid to hide the sigh of relief after hearing her response. She leaned forward and pecked Sua on the cheek before she felt heat creeping up her neck and cheeks._

_  
_

_Sua was caught off guard as she stared at a bashful Siyeon. After a while, they both laughed off the tense atmosphere and with one last squeeze of each other’s hands they promised each other._

_  
_

_“Together forever.”_

  


“I forgot my wallet in the car so I haven’t bought us snacks yet,” Siyeon says as she opens the passenger door and plops down on the seat. Once again, Sua is brought out of her trip down memory lane.

  


“I’m not going back there, the cashier will think I’m sketchy,” Siyeon says with a childish pout which causes Sua to giggle as she silently agrees to go buy their snacks instead.

  


Sua picks an assortment of snacks making sure to include some of Siyeon’s favorite chocolate bars and makes her way to the cashier, an old lady who’s preoccupied with a thick novel.

  


“You’re going to be on the road for a while, aren’t you?” The old lady asks with a smile as she scans the snacks.

  


“Not really, most of those are gonna be gone in the next hour, my friend has a sweet tooth and a bottomless pit for a stomach.”

  


The old lady packs her snacks with a quizzical look on her face upon hearing her statement.

  


“Which friend are you talking about?”

  


“The one in the pick-up right there in the passenger seat,” Sua says as she points at Siyeon with earphones on, head moving to a certain rhythm. The old lady squints at the car but still looks doubtful.  


  


Sua starts to feel a clenching feeling in her chest.

  


“The one who came in here a few minutes ago but didn’t buy anything,” Sua says hoping the old lady would finally remember.

  


“Dear…,” the old lady says in a cautious manner as if not to upset Sua, “No one’s come to this store in the past five hours, and I know this because the bell at the door hasn’t rung since then and not until you came in. Are you sure you’re okay to be driving?”

  


Sua wasn’t listening as she clutched at her chest trying to stop the clenching feeling. She pays for the snacks and thanks the lady leaving the store as fast as she can. Her vision becomes blurry but she somehow manages to get to the pick-up despite her blurry vision.

  


Sua throws the snacks in the backseat haphazardly and hits the steering wheel twice before she leans her head on it. She watches as her blue jeans are filled with wet splotches that she later realizes are her tears. She feels fingers run through her hair and her heart clenches the final time before she completely breaks down.

  


After a few minutes of crying, she sits up and stares ahead as she starts the car engine. Before she drives off she faces the empty passenger seat beside her with a sad smile.

  


“Didn’t we promise each other together forever?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it^^;;  
> Leave a comment below telling me what you think, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
